Love and Storms
by castingstarlight
Summary: One shot Delena story :P set right before Damon's 174th birthday. Well it WAS a one shot until there were requests for another chapter… so I would like to say thanks to everyone who likes it. Again if you want more on this story or any other request it and if there are at least 5 requests I'll continue! Ask for chapter 3...
1. Chapter 1

"You obviously still care about him, Elena!" Damon shouted angrily throwing his bourbon glass into the fire making the flame grow.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this." Elena's mouth was angled downward in an angry frown. "I chose_ you_." Elena ran her fingers through her hair. "Not Stefan."

"Then why in the hell were you in his room with him Elena? I'm not stupid okay?"

"No actually. You are." She pushed him. "If you don't trust me, Damon, then what's the point?"

Damon threw his hands up in the air. "Nothing I guess!"

Elena shook her head and ripped her necklace off that he had given her on their anniversary and threw it against him. "You're a child."

"This isn't anything new, Elena. I haven't changed since the day we met." He spat bitterly.

"And I guess that's the problem, isn't it? You haven't changed, and you refuse to." Elena grabbed her leather jacket and shoved her arms into it. She could hear thunder boom in the distance, almost as if the sky was as angry with the world as they were with each other.

"I tried to tell you, I'm _bad _Elena, I'm so bad for you."

"Yeah, you're an ass I get it." She said rolling her eyes, she shook her wavy hair out from inside of her coat. "I'm going to Caroline's for the night."

"You sure you don't want to go to back to Stefan's room?" Damon said his lip curling up.

"Fuck off, Damon." Elena said pain in her voice as she slammed the front door shut. The air was crisp and she started to walk, she was trying to calm down because she had no real intention of going to Caroline's house and listen to her tell Elena to break up with Damon, because that wasn't an option. Not really. They had fights like this a lot, but they could never stay apart, their pull was too strong.

Stefan walked down the stairs into the living room, looking at Damon.

"I hope you're happy, hero hair." Damon snapped at Stefan.

"You're a dumbass." Stefan said simply.

"Yeah why's that?" Damon challenged waiting for a fight.

"Because of this." Stefan said tossing a notebook at Damon.

"What is this?"

"Just read it, man." Stefan said shaking his head.

Damon took the notebook from Stefan and looked at the notebook, on the page in purple ink were words, her words.

_Things we need for Damon's surprise birthday party:_

_1.__LOTS of bourbon. __J_

_2.__Strippers? _

_2. Dancers, burlesque. Aka. Classy strippers._

_3.__Food, steak bites. _

_4.__Music, but NO POP! _

Damon felt like an ass, a complete ass. He ran out into the yard. "Elena!" He shouted, he didn't see her anywhere so he started to run into the woods. He was shouting her name.

She was walking, when she heard it, his voice like silk. He was saying her name, and her heart fluttered. She stopped when she heard him come up behind her. Lightening lit up the sky.

"Elena Gilbert." Damon whispered softly. "I am the biggest asshole."

Elena nodded. "It's true."

"I know, baby…" He took a few steps towards her. "I screwed up, okay? Just…seeing you with him."

"It makes you stupid." She said quietly.

"Just look at me, okay?" Elena turned towards him, their eyes meeting. "I love you, Elena, and I keep screwing up…"

Elena took a step forward. "Yes."

"But I'm done with that." He said pulling her into his arms. "I'm taking life by the horns baby, and I'm ready."

"For what?" She asked looking up at him, their chests touching.

"To be the man you deserve." He said quietly. "Or at least to try."

She reached up, her fingers intertwining with his black hair and she pulled his face towards hers their lips colliding.

And as they collapsed into each other the sky collapsed onto itself and huge water droplets fell from the broken sky covering them, soaking them to their core. But they didn't notice, because they were together. His hands trailing her body, Goosebumps rising on her skin, and not from the chill from the rain but from the way his lips touched her body, soft and gentle but urging something more.

He ripped her jacket off and picked her up, pressing her against a tree. He pulled away slightly. "Elena you are the most incredible woman I've ever met."

"Shut up and kiss me." She whispered with a smile, her lips slipped against his from all the water, he pulled her away from the tree and in an instant he slipped and they were lying on their backs in the mud, and they were laughing.


	2. Authors note

So I've gotten some reviews to add more/do a part 2 to this story.. I don't often do that.. BUT if y'all can get at least 5 people to review the story and in the review request a part 2 I will definitely do it :) I enjoy doing the one shot stories because I assume most of my TVD stories happen in the same universe BUT then I can just do the scenes I want and not have to worry about villains or supernatural suchs. :) thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat across from Damon in the bathtub, bubbles almost spilling over the edges of the tub. "You still have mud in your hair." He commented tugging on her hair.

She laughed moving away from him, batting his hand away. "That is one hundred percent your fault."

Damon shook his head. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you jumped to a conclusion and then tried to jump me in the woods."

He nodded knowingly, "In that case, yes it was all my fault." He smiled pulling her towards him, her knees hitting his chest. He cupped water in his hands pouring it over her hair, he massaged the mud out of her hair pulling her head towards his. His lips gently caressed hers, in a soft kiss. "So," He exhaled. "Strippers?"

Elena laughed. "Yeah, and booze."

"You're a top notch woman."

"I try." She winked at him cupping her hands and pouring water on his hair. "You still have mud in your hair too." She told him.

"Get it out." He whined.

Elena laughed and squirted shampoo into her hands rubbing it all through his black hair, which was getting a little long and quickly creeping down his neck. She rinsed the suds out of his hair and pressed her forehead against his closing her eyes. "All better." She murmured.

"That seems to be a trending thing." He mumbled back. "You making me better."

Elena opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering, "I don't want to make you anything, Damon… I want you to be who you are."

Damon smiled slightly. "Andie told me…. She told me that love changes people, that it was changing me. Your love."

Elena pulled way slightly, just so he could see her. "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes." He admitted. "She was one of the only people that I could talk to about you."

Elena nodded. "You seemed to care about her, under all of it. There are… so many things I wish I could do for you, things I wish I could give you. I wish I could bring them back for your birthday Damon because honestly when I kept thinking about what to get you…I just didn't know."

Damon tangled his fingers in her hair. "Baby you don't have to worry about that, I don't need anything."

"But this is your birthday…"

"I know." He laughed. "You're a vampire now so you should know that we stop really counting after awhile… honestly Lexi and Stefan were weird for celebrating it."

She leaned into his hand sighing. "What is the point of eternity if there's no celebration."

"I didn't say we shouldn't celebrate." He said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying I don't need a cake with a hundred and seventy four candles, Elena."

"But cake is so good." She whispered.

He chuckled lightly. "What about a pie instead?" He offered.

"Cupcakes?" She countered.

Damon rubbed his face sighing. "Fine, but absolutely no candles."

"Deal." Elena laughed placing a kiss on his nose.

He looked down raising an eyebrow. "Wow those bubbles disappear fast." He smirked.

"Hey!" She laughed trying to hide behind her knees.

"Hey..." Damon said quietly cupping her cheek. "Don't hide from me, Lena." Elena looked at him scooting back, relaxing her legs, exposing herself to him. "Wow." He murmured.

"What?" She asked him blushing.

"You still blow me away, ya know?" He reached forward pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Ditto." She whispered looking him over, her eyes tracing his pale perfect skin.

He smiled a bit and shifted, hovering over her, his hair dripping onto her face. "Better than hero hair?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, sorry. I won't ask."

Elena's eyes met him. "You do know… that if I hadn't have been with him, I wouldn't have met you, or maybe I would have… but I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"Yeah, I know." He said quietly.

"But that's the thing Damon, I fell in love with you." Her eyes were welling up with tears. "I fell hard, I fell in love with you like you were going to catch me."

"I will never drop you again, Elena." He said his eyes searching her face for what she was thinking.

"I know you won't." she told him matching his quiet tone, grabbing the back of his neck gently. "Because I'm holding on as tight as possible, I won't let you walk away from me again, and I sure as hell will never walk away from you again."

He leaned down pressing his lips to hers, feeling her legs reaching up touching his. Elena pulled him closer deepening their kiss a bit, her muscles relaxing against his, and their bare chests brushing slightly. She could feel his mouth turning up slightly against hers. "What are you smiling about?"

"I guess I just realized that **I got the girl**, you know?"

"Yeah I do," She smiled slightly. "And you did, Damon."


End file.
